


Breaking Dawn Part One

by parkshan820



Series: Twilight Au [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Death, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marrige, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vampires, Vampires vs Werewolves, Weddings, Werewolves, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: At last, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are getting married. When Brock Rumlow finds out that Bucky wants to spend his honeymoon human, he is horrified --for Steve's passion could accidentally kill him. Bucky does indeed survive the honeymoon, but a new complication arises when he discovers that he's pregnant-- and the child is growing at a alarming rate. The pregnancy sets the wolves against Bucky and Steve, but Brock vows to protect his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to update this as much as possible because I have camp to go to on Saturday on the 8th and I don't know how long I will stay there. There is no wifi on the campgrounds but I do have word on my tablet so I will continue typing I just can't post until I get back. 
> 
> Just letting you know!

Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age, the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. 

Brock storms out of the house throwing the invitation down onto the ground as if it burned his skin. How dare Steve take the Omega he loves away from him? Is his main thoughts and runs and turns into his wolf form. "Brock! Brock!" Yells Derek as he rolls out into the pouring rain. A perfect weather for the anger that is coursing through Brock's body. 

I look out at the open space that is now ready with chairs and a trellus and a aisle where I will be walking down tomorrow to get married to Steve. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Wedding jitters I guess. I close my eyes and breath in the fresh air as I turn to look and see Steve inside. I can see him through the window looking at the same place that I was looking at. I swallow and breath out. Natasha walks up to me and smiles. "You ready for tomorrow?" She asks. I nod and look at her smiling. "Yeah, I think I am." I say. She smiles. 

I had cut my hair for this event and I quickly learned to love it. "Now go get some rest, you need your beauty sleep." Natasha says and I nod and walk over to my truck. I look up towards Steve to see him looking at me. I smile and wave and he smiles and waves back. I blow him a kiss and got into my truck and drive off to home. 

It was time for bed when I finished packing the last box. There was a knock on the door. I look over to see George, my father coming in. "Hey dad." I say. George sits down onto the bed. "I'm going to miss you." George says. "Awww dad." I say and sit down beside him. "It's just, your a adult now but I just want you to be my little boy." He says in a sad tone. "Dad I will always be your baby." I say and he smiles and pulls me into a hug. "You just knew the perfect answer." He says. I smile. "Well I guess I should leave you to get some sleep." George says and I pull him into a hug again. "I love you dad." I whisper. "Love you too son." He says. 

Once he leaves there was a knock on my window. I look over to see Steve and I walk over and open the window. "Hey babe." He says and leans in to kiss me before he crawls inside. "Hey what's up?" I ask. "Well I just wanted to tell you something." Steve says. I lean back and I see him hesitated. "What your not a virgin?" I ask. He chuckles. "I am but I wanted to tell you that I killed people when I first turned." He says. 

I stand and walk over to him. "If you think you can scare me away, your wrong." I say. Steve smiles. "I know but I killed so many people." Steve says. "Steve the people you killed were murderer's and rapists. You saved lifes by killing them." I say. He smiles. Just then we hear cheers. "What's that?" I ask. "Thor and Clint are waiting so we can have our bachelor party." Steve says. I smirk. "So? Where there be strippers?" I ask. He laughs. "There will be lions, maybe a couple of bears." Steve says. 

Just then Thor jumps up. "Let him out Bucky." He says then jumps down. I smile and look at Steve. "I love you." I say quickly. "I love you too." He says and pulls me into a kiss. Clint jumps up. "Promise we will take good care of him." He says. He jumps down and Steve pulls away. "See you tomorrow. " He says. "Of course." I say smiling and he jumps out. I look down to see them push each other around then run off. I sigh and turn.

I walk back to my bed and crawl under the covers. I yawn and reach over to turn off my lamp. I snuggle into my pillow ad doze off into a light sleep.

_I am walking down the aisle. I was wearing a simple black tux and I see Steve. I smile and he smiles right back. My father hands me over and I stare into his eyes. Everyone was wearing white but it didn't look right. Next thing I know I look over to see the Red Skull._

_I gasp and look at Steve where there is blood on him. I notice blood on my hand and I see that we were standing on a pile of bodies. I then realize that the people were the ones at the wedding and that Steve killed everyone._

I gasp awake in a thick layer of sweat and I was gasping for air. I lean back against the head board while running a hand through my hair. What a crazy dream that was. I look over to see the time and that it was five in the morning. 

So much for beauty sleep. Natasha is going to throw a fit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time for the cast!

The Rogers:  
Edward cullen- Steve Rogers  
Alice Cullen- Natasha Romanov  
Jasper Hale- Clint Barton  
Rosalie Hale- Jane Foster  
Emmet Cullen- Thor  
Carlisle Cullen- Joseph Rogers  
Esme Cullen- Sarah Rogers

The Barnes:  
Bella Swan- Bucky Barnes  
Charlie Swan- George Barnes  
Renesme Swan- Winifred Barnes

The Rumlows:  
Jacob Black- Brock Rumlow  
Billy Black- Derek Rumlow

The Wolves:  
Leah Clearwater- Pepper Potts  
Seth Clearwater- T'challa  
Sam Uley- Sam Wilson  
Emily Young- Peggy Carter

Others:  
Sue Clearwater- Jennifer Walters  
Irnia Denali- Jessica Drew  
Tayn Denali- Barbara Moore  
Kate Denali- Monica Rambeau  
Mike Newton- Bruce Banner  
Eric Yorkie- Tony Stark  
Jessic Stanley- Wanda Maximoff  
Angela- Darcy Lewis

And our new family member:  
Renesmee Cullen: Katrina Winter Rogers!


	2. Chapter 2

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" 

I sigh and look down. "I know. Sorry had a bad dream. Wedding jitters I guess." I say. Jane comes in. "Can I help? I can maybe play with his hair." She says. I smile. She is actually being nice for once. "Really?" I ask. "Please, I'm not offended by your choice of groom." She says. I look at her with the mirror. "Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality. " I say and she smiles. "Essentially." She says. Natasha smiles. "See weddings, brings everyone together." She says and hugs Jane. Both Jane and I smile shyly at each other.

Once Jane finishes we hear a voice. "Natasha? Bucky?" My mother's voice calls. "In here, mom." I say. She rushes in and Jane moves out of the way so I could see my mom. "Oh my gosh! You look so beautiful." She says and Winifred hugs me. "Mom." I say. She pulls back. "Oh crap my mascara." She says. "Mom." I say giving her a look. Natasha hands her a handkerchief. "Oh thanks." She says and dabs under her eyes. "George come in here." Winifred says.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna-" He trails off and walks in. I grin seeing him in his tuxedo. My dad looked good. "I know, I look hot." He says causing Jane, Natasha and I to giggle. "Well we thought that you needed something blue and old besides your mother." George says. "Thanks." She says after scoffing. 

They take out a blue rose and it looked beautiful. "We will put this on." Natasha says. I smile and look in the mirror. 

"Well it's time for Bucky to get dress so everyone out." Natasha says. George and Winifred left and now it was only was three again. They take the bag off and I saw the white tuxedo and I instantly felt nervous all over again. I get dressed into it and when I finished Jane puts the blue rose onto my jacket. 

"There now we are going to go out there, see you soon Bucky." Natasha says and the two girls left. I look down and my anxiety spikes. I was so nervous. What if I do something wrong? What if I fall? That would be so embarrassing. I walk to the back door and stand there. I breath in deeply so I don't get dizzy. I shake my hands and close my eyes. When I open them again I see my father. "You alright there?" He asks.

"Just don't let me fall." I say as we see the people stand. "Never." He says and we start walking as the music started. As we closer the more nervous I got. I take a deep breath and once we stopped at the end I looked around. Then I looked forward to see Steve. All of a sudden my nerves fell away. I wasn't scared anymore, I was marrying the love of my life. We started walking towards him and he smiles. I shyly smile back and my heart was beating fast. 

I did always get this reaction by Steve.

Once we reach him my father handed me over to Steve. I take Steve's hand and stare into his blue gold eyes. The minister starts to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this day to witness the union of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Please repeat after me." He says to Steve.   
"I Steve Rogers." He starts. "I Steve Rogers." He says. "Take you, Bucky Barnes." 

"Take you, Bucky Barnes." Steve says. "To have and to hold." Steve smiles at me and my heart beats so fast that I was sure that it was going to burst out of my chest. "To have and to hold." He says. 

"For better or for worse." I say. "For richer, for poorer." He says. "In sickness and in health." I say. 

"To love."

"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." 

"I do"

"I do."

"I love you." Steve says. "I love you too." I say and we both kiss. We could barely hear the clapping and cheering as we kissed. It was official, I was a Rogers and I was so happy. Steve Rogers just makes me so happy. At some point we did pull away and look at the crowd. Steve pulls me close and I gladly snuggled into him. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wanda, Tony, Bruce and Darcy were looking at the big cake. "I thought it would be bigger." Wanda comments and the others agree. "Hi." Natasha says. "Hey everything looks beautiful. " Darcy says. "Really? Its not too much?" Natasha asks. "No." Wanda says. 

I was talking to Derek and T'challa. "You look beautiful. " Derek says. I blush and smile. "Thank you." I say. Steve smiles. "Nice to see you Derek." He says. "I'm happy for you." Derek says to Derek. Well at least they get along. "Thank you." Steve says. Derek looks over at me. "I hope you'll be happy Bucky." Derek says to me. "Thank you Derek, have you heard from him?" I ask. I was quite upset that Brock wasn't here. He is my best friend after all.

"I'm sure Brock wishes you the best. Well, I plan on fetting drunk. They're serving up some pretty fancy champagne. Jenn, can I get you a glass?" Derek asks. "Yes please." She says and they walk off. "Bucky." Steve says and I turn to see Steve holding his hand out but three very identical girls were standing with him. I take Steve's hand and he pulls me close. 

"These are our cousins from Alaska. Barbara, Monica." He says and the third girl was staying back staring at T'challa. "We've heard so much about you." Monica says. I smile and shake her hand. "It is nice to meet you." I say and the two girls smiles. Barbara turns to the third girl. "Jessica, come meet Bucky." She says. Jessica walks up. "I can't do this." She says to her sisters. "You promised." Barbara says. "They invited one." Jessica says. "Jessica he's our friend." Steve says. "They killed Jack." She says. I remember Jack. He was friends wih Alexander and Sharon. We killed all three. 

"He tried to kill Bucky." Steve says sternly. "I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us, to live in peace with the humans. With me." Jessica says with her voice cracking at the end and I now realize that her and Jack were lovers. "I'm sorry." Steve says. She storms off. "Jessica!" Monica says and runs off after her. "Let's not monopolize the bride congratulations. I'm sorry." Barbara says and I raise an eyebrow. "Bride?" I wondered out loud and looked at Steve. "Well, what's a wedding without family drama." Steve says. "Yeah, that's for sure." I say. 

"Excuse me, is this on? Hello? Ummm, I'd like to propose a toast." Thor says and we all sit down. "Oh boy, here we go." I say. "To my new brother. Bucky, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years. Cause you won't be getting any more for a while." Thor says and laughs. I face palmed and Steve chuckles. Everyone was looking at him awkwardly. He sits down and Wanda gets up. 

"Well, Bucky was just like everyone else, totally mesmerized by Steve. And then, suddenly, Steve is all about Bucky. Even though he's not captain of the volleyball team." She laughs and I huff as Steve chuckles and kisses my cheek. "I'm just kidding. Or president of the student council. " She says. At this point I ignore her and next thing I knew that my dad was up there. 

"Steve will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth. And I know how to use a gun." He continues on.

"I'd like to thank Winifred and George for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect him forever." Sarah says. Both of us smile at that. Steve kisses me quickly and stands up. It was his turn to give the speech. He grabs a glass of champagne and starts to speak. 

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for who you are. I've been waiting for what feels like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bucky, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Steve says staring at me and I blush and bite my bottom lip. It was time for dancing and everyone was. Steve and I were just slowly dancing together since I couldn't dance if my life depened on it. 

Steve smiles and I grin. "Come on, I have another gift for you." Steve says and leads me away from the crowd. "What is a present doing all the way out here?" I ask curious. Steve smiles. "Just a little private." Steve says. Just before I could ask what he means I hear another voice call out and I see Brock. "Because the best man didn't have time to get a tux." Brock says. "Brock." I say and we hug. I smile. Brock did make it after all. "Hey." I say softly when we pulled out of our hug. 

"Hey, Bucky." He says just as softly. "I will see if Jane wants another dance." Steve says walking off so it was just the two of us. "I'm sorry that I am late." Brock says. "Don't be, you are here now and that is what matters." I say and he smiles. "You look beautiful." He says. I blush. "Thank you." I say. "Will you dance with me?" He asks. "I still can't dance." I say but he pulls me and twirls me around then slowly dance. "Where have you been?" I ask curious. "Northern Canada. It's werid to be on two legs again." He says making me giggle. 

"Are you okay? With being here?" I ask. "Why? Afriad that I will trash the wedding?" He asks and I couldn't help but tear up. "Come on Bucky, you aren't supposed to be the one crying here." He says. "Everyone cries at weddings." I retort making him chuckle. "This is gonna be how I remember you. Two pink cheeks, two left feet." He says and twirls me around once more to get me to smile again. "A heartbeat." He says softly. I felt bitter after he says this to me. "Soon I will be dead to you right?" I ask. Brock quickly realizes his mistake. "I'm sorry. I am just trying to make your last night memorable for being human." He says. 

I decided to tell him the news. "Well, it's not my last night." I say. "What do you mean?" He asks stopping us from dancing so he could look me in the eyes. "I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain." I comment. "What's the point? It's not like you are going to have a actual honeymoon with him anyway." He comments. "It's gonna be real as everybody else's." I say. "That's a sick joke." He says and I look at him confused. Does it look like I'm joking?

"You are joking right?" He asks. I shake my head no. He pulls away. "What? While you are still human? You can't be serious Bucky, tell me you aren't that stupid?" He asks and I felt hurt and looked down. I sniffle and wipe my tears away. "I mean, it's not really your business. " I mutter. He roughly grabs my shoulders and I flinch. "No, I can't let you do this." He says. "Brock stop, you are hurting me." I say in a raspy voice. At this point I was scared of what he was going to do to me. 

"Let him go Brock." Steve snarls by my side in a instant. Brock does let go and Steve immediately wraps his arms around me. "Brock calm down." Steve says. "Are you really going to do this? You are going to kill him!" Brock yells and I flinch. He storms towards me but Sam and the other wolves runs up to stop him. "Walk away Brock, walk away." Sam says. "You stay out of this Sam." Brock snarls. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." Sam says. "He'll die!" Brock yells. "He's not our concern anymore." Sam says. Brock growls and runs off. They run off after him. 

I sniffle and Steve holds me close. I wipe my tears away, "I guess I really am that stupid." I whimper. "No baby. Yoy are not stupid. Come on, people are probably missing us." Steve says gently. I nod amd follow Steve. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a white button down. I walk up to my parents. "So, he really won't tell you where you two are going?" Winifred asks. "No, he wants it to be a surprise." I say. We hug quickly. "Just please take care of yourself." She says. "I will mom." I say. "I love you baby." She says. "I love you too mom." I say smiling then I walk up to my dad. "Well, it's gonna be strange not having you live under my roof." George says. "Same dad." I say. "You will always know where home is going to be right?" He asks. I nod. 

" love you dad. Forever." I whisper and hug him again trying not to cry all over again. "I love you too Buck. I always have and I always will. Go on, I do not want you to miss your plane to wherever you are going." George says. I nod and kiss him on the cheek. "You ready?" Steve asks. I look at him and smile. "Yeah I am." I say. He opens the passenger door for me and I slide in. He closes the door then walks around and gets in behind the wheel. He stars the car and starts to drive. I smile and wave at everyone that we pass. I look out the window. I hear howls and I try to ignore what Brock said to me tonight. 

Now we were off to a place that I have no idea where we are going. I hope I will love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and I landed and we were in a car as I looked around in awe. We were in Rio and it was fucking AMAZING. I smile as I see dancers dancing on the streets. Musicians playing there instruments and everyone was laughing and smiling. Steve must have notice that I was wondering about if we were staying because he leaned forward towards the driver. "Please pull over." Steve says. The driver does and Steve pays him to stay and he gets out.

I was kind of confused and followed after him. Steve takes my hand and together we walked along the streets. I smile and laugh as people were acting like fools. A girl was rushing amd we lifted our joined hands so she could get through. Everyone was kissing and Steve stops me and pulls me closer to him. I leaned up and captured Steve's lips with mine and I let my arms dangle around Steve's neck. He smiles in the kiss and places his hands on my hips. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve puts the rest of our bags in the speedboat. "So, we're not stayin in Rio?" I ask. "Nope just passing through." Steve says and smirks when I whine in frustration. "Are we close?" I ask pouting. He chuckles and kisses me making me smile. I hop in and he drives off. Soon enough a island appears in the distance. "That's Isle Esme. It was a gift from Joseph." He says. When we get close enough I saw the beach house and by god it was beautiful. 

We docked and I was walking to the door? Well the glass wall when I suddenly was lifted off my feet. I gasp and hold on. Steve smirks at me and quickly kisses me, just a soft brush on the lips and I giggle. "Is his totally necessary?" I ask. Steve smiles. "I am nothing if not tradtional." He says and once we enter the house he puts me back onto my two feet and I looked around. The house was truly gorgeous and unique. Steve wraps his arms around my waist. "Want to go on a swim?" He asks. 

I smile. It does sound nice. "Yeah, I just need a few minutes." I say quietly. "Don't take too   
long, Mr. Rogers." He says and quickly kisses me once more and walks off towards the water. I knew what this meant and I had to admit that I was extremely NERVOUS about tonight. I knew tonight I was going to lose my virginity. 

I run my hands through my har. "Okay." I say to myself and went into the bathroom. First off I brush my teeth. Then I washed my hands and played around with my hair. I take off my rings and stare in the mirror. I knew I was stalling. I sigh and looked in the mirror. "Don't give me that look." I mutter to myself and stripped my clothes off. I turn the water on in the tub and I quickly shave my legs. 

What? I am nervous. Don't give me that look people.

I wrap the towel around my waist and open the suitcaase. Natasha refused to let me pack and she packed for me and honestly I was a little scared on what I am going to find. "Natasha." I gasp and pull my knees to my chest. I take deep breaths. "Don't be a coward." I say to myself and get up. I walk out and I try to ignore the trembling and I see Steve already in the water. I drop my towel and wrap my arms around myself and walk into the water. I grimace at the coldness and walks up next to Steve. Steve looks over at me and I stare ahead. 

When Steve pulled me closer I close my eyes lightly. "Shhhh relax." Steve whispers and I instantly relax against him. I looked up at him and kissed me. "I promised we'd try. If this doesn't work...." He trails off. "I trust you." I whisper and he smiles at me. "You are so beautiful." He says and I blush and he kisses me. He lifts me up and I gasp and shudder as a feeling came over me. 

I don't remember how we got there but next thing I know was that I was dumped onto the bed making me giggle. Steve was slow but I close my eyes feeling Steve's hands run along my skin and I moan. "I got you." Steve whispers and slicks his fingers up with lube. I gasp when I felt Steve's finger slide into me. This feeling was just so new that it was hard for my body to relax but I forced myself to. "Steve." I whimper out when he adds a second finger stretching me and his fingers brush against a sweet spot and I jerked and let out a high pitch cry. 

He pulls his fingers out causing me to whine until I felt a thick hot pressure pushing inside me causing me to gasp and slam my head back into the pillows. Steve breathes in with his nose and pulls me close. Once he was fully inside he stops while I panted adjusting to this new feeling. I felt high off this plessure, feeling like I was flying in the clouds. Felt like I took a drug and was left soaring high in the air like a eagle. 

But then he pulls out and pushes back in and I gasp and clung onto him. I moan as my over heated body starts to burn and delicious fire licked up my spine filling my body with nothing but pleasure. I moan once again and put one of my legs around his waist. Steve whimpers and I didn't know if he was in pain or going through the same thing I am right now. I knew he was holding back a lot of strength at the moment. He starts to thrust faster causing me to whine and make noises in the back of my throat. 

He puts his hands onto the head board and it cracks causing the frame to crack. He stops and breathes roughly. "It's okay." I whisper and he takes my hand and holds it out on the bed so my arm was stretched out and our fingers intertwine together. He nods and leans down to kiss me and starts to thrust slowly once more. I squeeze my eyes together and I moan into the kiss. "Oh god Buck." Steve whimpers out. "If you have to stop you can. I understand." I say and all of a sudden that one thrust was hard and fast and I cry out in pleasure and gasp. Steve smirks knowing my reaction. "Trust me baby. I'm not stopping." He says and starts to kiss my collarbone as his hands starts to wander over my sweaty skin. 

His grip tightens and I arch into his touch my back lifting off the bed. His arms wrap around my chest and he lifts me up and I was now practically sitting in his lap and his cock was so deep inside me that I let out a whine and shudder as I look at my lover, my husband, my soulmate. 

"I love you." He whispers and I smile at him. "I love you too ahh fuck." I say in a high pitch voice when he starts thrusting once more. I let my head fall back and let out a loud moan as he starts to move a bit faster but I could still feel the tension in his body. I kiss his neck and bite his earlobe. "Relax. You are not going to hurt me." I whisper and I felt his muscles starting to relax but not fully. Well, it's a start. I kiss along his jawline and pulled him into a heated passionate kiss. He sucks into my skin along my throat and at the pulse. 

I close my eyes and pant as he gently nips there and I felt his fangs drag along but not sink into my skin. I know he wants me to experience this moment as a human but I hate that I am putting him through this. His fingers dig into my shoulders and there was a little bit of pain but it felt so fucking good. "Steve." I whimper and he holds me possibly tighter. "Buck you feel so good. You taste amazing." He whispers and my skin flushed. I feel this deep hot feeling in the pit of my stomach and the pleasure spikes and I gasp. 

"I'm close." I whisper and he nods. He lays me down back onto the bed and grips my hips and thrusts slowly making it drag out but I hated the teasing. He leans down and kisses along my chest and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasp loudly and let a loud moan fill the room. "Oh god." I gasp and loud noise in the back of my throat fill the room. He sucks and then does the same withvthe other one. Once he finishes he kisses up my chest and sucks onto my collarbone. Tears fall and I moan again. 

But then I felt a thick pressure pass my rim and I jerk. I gasp loudly and Steve kisses up to my ear. "Come for me." He softly orders and I wail as a blinding pleasure rolls onto my body in waves. My vision goes nearly white and then I felt Steve's knot lock inside me and I scream as the pleasure becomes so fucking intense. It was pressing hard against my prostate and sends such a strong feeling in me that I clung onto Steve above me. I put my face into the crook of Steve's neck and I hear and feel Steve groan as he comes inside me. I felt the hot semen fill my body and I shudder as he grips onto me tightly. 

We both collapse from exhaustion and he stays pressed close together as we pressed our naked bodies together so there was nothing in between us and we meld together into one. Steve kisses my temple and my hair was plastered onto my forehead and we put our sticky foreheads together so we could breath each other in. I love Steve so fucking much that I would be nothing if anything happens to him. I feel so happy and I smile at the Alpha above me and he smiles back and captures my lips into a soft happy kiss. 

I felt tired but I knew Steve wasn't. Vampires don't sleep but sadly I was still human and my body was singing but still begging for me to sleep. "Sleep baby, you need it." Steve says as he lays us onto our sides and our legs tangle together. I don't know how long the knot will stay locked but I closed my tired eyes and put my head into his chest and doze off into a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt something soft and light land onto my cheek and it tickled. I brush it off and I opened my eyes as to see feathers? I sit up to find myself clean and I see pillows ripped and the room was trashed. Did that really happen? I remember the head board.... huh? I stretch and I smile as my body sings in pleasure and I felt so nice. Well no longer a virgin so that was off the bucket list. I ggigle and walked into the bathroom. I grab the robe and wrap myself in it and I smile happily. Man I just feel so happy and pleased. I felt free and mty body was so relaxed. 

Steve comes in when I smile and he looked sad. His expression made me confused. Why is he not happy like I am? "How badly are you hurt?" He asks. "What?" I ask one hundred percent confused. He lifted up my sleeve to show finger shaped bruises. I start to turn but he stops me. "No Bucky, look." He says and pulls the robe off my shoulder to revel more bruises. But they do not hurt so why is he making a big deal out of this? "Bucky, I can't tell you how much I am sorry." He says and walks off. 

I turn and follow him. "I'm not. Really I'm fine." I say desperately. "Don't say you are fine." Steve says and sits down on the bed. "No you do not. Don't ruin this." I say standing in front of him. He looked up at me with sad eyes and that look just got me more angry and upset. "I've already ruined it." He says. I clench my hands and I take a deep breath. "Can't you see how happy I am? Or was five seconds ago. Now I'm kinda pissed off actually. " I say and I was on the verge of tears. "You should be angry with me." He says and I make a sound of fustration. "I mean, we knew this was going to be tricky right? Last night was amazing, well at least it was for me." I mumble and wipe a tear away before he notices. 

"That's what you are worried about? That I didn't enjoy it?" He asks laughing slightly and a pain spiked in my heart. "I know it's not the same for you, but for me, I can't imagine if it gets any better than that." I say with my voice cracking and I look away. So much for a happy morning. "Hey." He says softly and grabs my hips so gently that I nearly burst into tears right then and there. He pulls me closer and I still continue to look away from him. "Buck, look at me." He says and I do. "Last night was the best night of my existence. " He says. "You just know what to say." I say sniffling and he brings me into a kiss that was very gentle. I did not like that. Now he was treating me like glass. 

When he pulls away I asked the question that was burning in the back of my mind. "You're not going to touch me again are you?" I ask. He touches my cheek. "You know that is not what I meant." I say sarcastically. "Let me make you breakfast." He says. I sigh and nod and just let him walk out of the bedroom. The tears fell and I sit on the bed. I guess I just have to make him want me. Hopefully it will work. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days have past and I was trying with everything I got but he kept ignoring me. I walk along the beach by myself and sniffle. I had to admit that it hurts. Not my body but my heart. To know that he won't truly touch me kills me on the inside. We did nearly everyhing. We swam and played chess. He always fucking wins but whatever. 

But I finally cracked when I woke up to such a good deam that my tears that I held back finally fell. I tried to stay quiet for Steve's sake. He wouldn't understand. I felt the bed move and Steve touches my shoulder. "Bucky? Did you have a nightmare?" Steve asks. I sniffle. Damn it, he heard me. "No." I whisper and I turn to look at him in the eyes. "It was a really good dream." I say. He wipes a few tears away. He looked so concern for me and I close my eyes. "Then why are you crying?" He asks. "Because I wanted it to be real." I whisper and turn to look at the wall. Steve pulls me closer and kisses me and I whimper. New tears fell. "Bucky, you know I can't." He says. I close eyes and pull away from him. I sit on the edge of the bed.

Every time I wiped tears away, new ones replace them. I sniffle. "Buck." He says gently and touches my shoulder. "Don't." I say. He sighs and kisses my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Steve says. I put my head into my hands. "Please." I whimper rather pathetically. Steve pulls me towards him and he kisses me. "Okay." He says. I give him a look. Is he lying or telling the truth? Steve smiles and kisses me again and lifts my shirt up. I straddle his hips and lean down to give a hard passionate kiss. "Thank you." I whimper out and he responses by kissing back and holding me close.

Back in Forks Brock was sitting with Embry and T'challa. The other boys were playing soccer and Brock was just so god damn pissed. "Maybe they say he was in a car crash. Or tripped and fell off a cliff. At least I get one thing out of it." Brock says imaging killing Steve. Sam catches the ball. "No, you won't. The Rogers are not a danger to the town or the tribe." Sam says sternly. "Steve is going to either kill him or change him and the treaty says-"

"I say, Brock, I say." Sam says. Brock growls. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you imprinted on him." Pepper says. "Stay out of it." Brock growls. "If you wanted things your way then you should become Alpha." Embry says. "I thpught it was a good idea at the time." Brock mumbles. "Look, Bucky is in love with Steve, you can't change that, not unless you go kill Steve." Pepper says. "Then Bucky would hate you forever." T'challa says quietly. "Exactly." Pepper says. Brock huffs. 

They have a point.


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying across the couch bored out of my mind when Steve comes in and I sit up to see that he came in with two other people. I stand up. "Bucky, these are our housekeepers." He says and puts a arm around my waist and pulls me closer. _This is my husband Bucky._ Well I guess we let them get to it." Steve says wen they looked at me and left. "What language did you just speak in?" I ask. "Portuguese." Steve answers. I nod. "What was that all about." I ask when they give Steve a look. "She's afraid for you." Steve says. "Why?" I ask. "Because I have you alone." Steve says while smirking and he sits down on the couch beside me and he pulls me into his lap causing me to giggle. "What? She knows about you?" I ask surprised. 

Steve chuckles. "She suspects. She is Native Ticuna. They have legends about blood-drinking demons that prey on beautiful Omega's." Steve says kissing me on the neck causing me to giggle. I kiss him back and we hear a noise and I look over to see her glaring at Steve while the male just looked shocked. "Should I be afraid of her?" I whisper in his ear as they walk out. "I don't know." He says. I giggle once more and he grins. 

Finally! I finally won the stupid game of chess. I make a sound of victory and Steve just smiles fondly at me. "I win." I say smugly and knock his king down. He just stares at me. "What?" I ask smiling. "I just love you." Steve says. I smile softly and lean forward and kiss him. "I love you too." I say. "Time for bed." He says and I nod. I stand up stretching and padded over to the bedroom. "They did a good job on cleaning the room." I comment and flop onto the bed. I spread out and Steve chuckles. "The did but they looked scandalized." Steve says. I get up so I was leaning on my elbows. "What? Why?" I say laughing. 

"Because your a human. I am a vampire and we had sex." Steve says and kisses me. When he pulls away I bite my bottom lip. "Do you think they are going to do something about it?" I ask concerned. "Hope not." Steve says and flops down beside me and grins at me. I narrow my eyes at him and I knew he was messing with me. "Jerk." I say playfully smacking him making him laugh. I turn away fom hi amd huff. "Aww come on." Steve says and touches my hip. "Nope I do not forgive you." I say. He knows we are playing around. Steve kisses my neck and I smile. "Pretty please." He says with his eyes wide looking like a kicked puppy. "Hmmm." I pretended to think about it. 

He grabs both my hips and lifts me up making me squeal and he puts me over his shoulder and he starts walking. "Hey! Put me down." I say giggling. He spins me around and I laugh. I was wondering where we are going until I realize where he was heading. I gasp. "You wouldn't." I say. He chuckles and I knew he was not joking. I was stuggling. "No please! Okay I forgive you just please don't throw me in the water!" I say frantically. He stops and puts me on my feet. "For sure?" He asks with an eyebrow raise. I nod and cling onto him. "Okay." He says and scoops me up and still throws me in the cold water. 

Let me tell you that was not fun. Like, at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I yawn and wake up to find that I was only in the bed. I frown and climb out. I walk into the kitchen and I see a note on the counter. I pick it up and read it. 

**Bucky,**   
**I went to the grocery store and I will be back before you wake up.**   
**Steve**

"You're late." I say and went to the fridge. I was hungry and I grab a package of chicken and the jar of peanut butter. As the chicken was cooking I grabbed a spoon and open the jar of peanut butter. I scoop out some peanut butter and put it in my mouth while I turn the chicken. I was humming and moving my hips side to side. Don't worry, this is what I usually do when I am by myself. I turn the stove off and put the peanut butter away and put the chicken on the plate. 

I sit down and start to eat. I sigh, wishing Steve was back by now. I never liked feeling alone. I was on the last chicken leg and I was quite enjoying it before I stopped. My stomach was squeezng and I felt like I was going to throw up. I drop my chicken leg and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I heaved throwing up into the toilet. Fuck, I don't know what is going on. I gagged and I spit the awful taste out. I sniffle and look up to see Steve coming towards me. "Don't come in here. You don't want to see this." I say my voice burning from the stomach acid. I flush the toliet and Steve was kneeling by me. 

"In sickness and health, remember?" He says. I put the toliet sit down and sit on top of it. "It must have been the chicken. Pass me my bag?" I ask and he hands it over. I sniffle and grab my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth. Once I finished I stilled. Don't you dare stomach. Don't you fucking dare. Of course it is. Steve notices and puts up the toilet lid and I hunch over it and throw up once more. "Ahh fuck." I mumble and another round came up. Steve was rubbing my back, soothing me. "I don't think it was the chicken." Steve murmurs. 

Once I finished I looked at Steve while furrowing my eyebrows. I stand up and looked at myself in the mirror. I touch my stomach and I notice that it was bloating. "That's impossible." Steve says. I look at him and I rub my stomach. I look at Steve. "Can this happen?" I ask getting concerned by the look on Steve's face. I suddenly felt something move in my stomach. I gasp. "What? What's wrong? " Steve asks. "I felt something move." I whispered and looked at Steve. The phone rings and I could see that Steve was not going to pick it up. I reached into his pocket and take the phone out. "Hello?" I ask. "Bucky? Are you alright?" Natasha asks. 

"I am not one hundred percent sure." I say. I was still touching my stomach. "Why? What's wrong...." She trails off. "Natasha? What did you see?" I ask. "Bucky, what's going on?" Joseph says all of a sudden. "I don't know. I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?" I ask. "Has Steve been harmed?" Joseph asks. I spare a glance towards my husband to see he was pale and his eyes were wide. I was extremely worried about Steve right now. "No. I know it's impossible, but I think I'm pregnant." I say. Something in my stomach moved making me gasp again. "Bucky? What's wrong?" Joseph asks sounding extremely worried at this point. "Joseph, I swear, that something moved in me." I say. 

All of a sudden Steve took the phone out of my hand. "Is this even possible?" He asks. I look after him and followed him into the bedroom. "What's he saying?" I ask. Steve ignores me but put a hand up. "Yeah, yeah." He says. "Well?" I ask. Steve ends the phone call and speeds up to pack as fast as possible. There was a knock on the door. "She must be here to make sure that you are still alive." He says. He leaves the room and I lift my shirt up to look at my exposed stomach. If I am pregnant, I smile at the thought. I did always wanted a child. I hope Steve is just as happy as I am at this news. 

I put my shirt back down and I see Steve and the housekeeper come in. _"What did you do to him?"_ She was speaking in that language again. I look at Steve confused. _"What do you know about this?"_ Steve asks. Or well I thought he asked a question. _" I know you are a demon! You killed this boy! "_ Okay, I had enough of this. I want to know what they are saying. "What?" I ask. "Her people have legends. She might have seen this." Steve says. I nod understanding. _"Please, tell me how to help him."_ Steve says. She glares at the man with such hatred. _"You will only do bad."_ She says. 

_"I am begging you. I will do anything. I love him, please. Tell me how he can survive this."_ He says in a desperate tone. She walks up to me and touches my stomach. She then looks at me. _"Death."_ She says. "What? What did she say?" I ask to Steve as she walks out. Steve seemed on the verge of tears. "Don't worry. Joseph will get that thing out." He says in a harsh voice and grabs our bags and walks out. I touch my stomach with both hands. My breathing was slightly fast. I swallow roughly. "Thing?" I ask out loud. 

We arrived at the airport. Steve turns to me. "Wait here while we load." Steve says to me and gets out. I wipe a stray tear off my cheek. Steve doesn't want the child. But I do, I will need help on this. I take my cell pone out and make a call. "Hello?" She says. "Jane." I say in a distressed tone. "Bucky? What's going on?" She asks. I take a deep breath and look out of the window to make sure Steve was anywhere near by. "I need your help." I started off by.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brock walks into the Barnes residence. "Hey dad. What's up?" Brock asks. "Bucky called." Derek says. "So, you've finally heard from Bucky?" Brock asks towards George. George sighs. "They're extending their trip. He got the flu, they are going to wait until he feels better." George says. "He got the flu." Brock says in a flat tone. "Yeah, he told me not to worry, but he sounded a bit off." George says and the poor man look so worried about his Omega son. 

"George, Bucky is going to be okay. Come on, let's eat." Derek says but Brock heads towards the door. Derek grabs his son's arm ad Brock looks at his father. "Brock, lt it go." Derek says. Brock yanks out of his father's grip and walks out of the door. He gets onto his motorcycle and drives off to Roger's place. He needs to know if that is the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

I was laying on the couch with a blanket over. It was indeed true that I was pregnant and everyone is arguing to get rid of it. They don't even bother to ask how I feel or if I want it. I do. So, so much. Really, only Jane and Thor was on my side but I stay silent as they argue. I see Joseph go down the stairs. "Is it true?" I could barely hear it over the voice around me but I hear a male voice talking with Joseph. Is it who I think it is? "Hello Brock, how are you?" I hear Joseph say. Brock was here. I smile and maybe Brock will understand and help me. 

"Brock, is that you?" I ask. The voices around me stop to look at me but I ignore them. I haven't seen my best friend in a long ime so back off people. "He's here." Brock says quite loudly. "They came home two weeks ago." Joseph says and they walk in. I smile when I see him. "Brock. I'm glad you came." I say softly and Brock walks towards me but Jane steps in front of him. Jane felt very strongly about this but I did ask her to protect me if anything happens. "Close enough." She says. "What's your problem?" Brock asks looking quite confused on why Jane stopped him. "It's okay Jane." I say. She gives Brock a look then steps to the side 

Brock sits down beside me. He smiles at me and I gladly smile back. "You look terrible." He comments smirking. I pushed him and rolled my eyes. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too." I say sarcastically making some of the others chuckle. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" He asks. I sigh and touch my swollen stomach under the blanket that I was covered up with. It as been three weeks since I found out that I was pregnant but the baby is growing so fast that I already look like I am seven months pregnant. I look at Jane. "Jane, can you help me stand up?" I ask. She nods and carefully helps me up. The blanket falls away letting Brock see my stomach and once I was standing I pulled my shirt down since it lifted up a little and rub my stomach in a circle oncmy stomach feeling it kick. 

Brock stands up slowly wth a shocked expression on his face. Hopefully he will be happy for me. My smile fell when his shocked expression turned into a look of rage and he glared at Steve who now refuses to look at me. "You did this!" Brock snarls. I grab onto Jane and she understood and helped me sit back down. I sniffle and looked away. Why can't anyone see that I am happy? "We didn't know that this was even possible." Joseph says. "What is it?" He asks. I look at him. It's a baby. Why would he ask such a ridiculous question? "I'm not sure. The ultrasound won't work. We have no idea." Joseph says. "I can't see it either, or Bucky's future." Natasha says when Brock looks at her. 

"We've been researching the legends, but there isn't much to go on. But we do know that it is strong and fast growing." Joseph says. I touch my pregnant stomach and honestly, why do they keep fighting about this in front of me? I just want to be left alone. "Why haven't you done anything? Get it out of him!" Brock yells. "This is none of your business dog." Jane snarls. "Jane! This fighting isn't good for Bucky." Sarah says. Well, at least she notices. "The fetus is not good for Bucky!" Natasha yells. I flinch. "Say the word Natasha. Baby, it's just a little baby!" Jane says firmly. "Joseph you've got to do something." Brock says and I snapped. "Will you guys fuck off!? It is none of your decision. It is mine, this is my body, this is happening to me. Not to any of you. Haven't any of you thought of what I think about this? None of you even asked if I want the child. So no we are not getting rid of it I want it." I say harshly and my voice cracked and I look away. 

They were shocked. "Brock, can I talk to you for a moment?" Steve asks and they both walk out. Everyone leaves and my tears that I was holding back fall. I cover my mouth with my hand so I can stay quiet. Why can't they see that they are hurting me? I want my baby so much but everyone is saying that it is a monster and should die. I sob and cried. I didn't notice that Jane and Sarah were in the room. I touch my stomach and smile. "It's okay little one, I got you. Nothing will hurt you." I whisper and squeeze my eyes shut. Just then I felt arms wrap around me. "It's okay. I won't let them do anything to you or the baby. I am excited to meet the little one." Jane says and I smile. I sniffle and lean my head onto her shoulder. 

"If anything does happen to me, please take care of him or her. Don't let anyone hurt my baby." I whimper out. "I promise." Jane says softly. Brock comes in and I nuzzle into her shoulder. She glared at Brock. I nod signaling that I will be okay ad she slowly stands up and walks out of the room. I know she won't go far. 

"Did Steve send you to talk to me." I say. "Yeah, even I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. Like you never have before." Brock says. I look down and rub my stomach. Brock sits down beside me. "Since when were you and Jane BFFs?" Brock asks. "Jane understands what I want." I say bitterly. Brock sighs. "What are you thinking Bucky? Seriously?" He asks wanting my opinion. I sniffle. "That everyone hates me and my unborn child. Even Steve won't look at me, I know this might be a scary thing but it's not. It's like a miracle or something I can feel it." I say quietly. Brock touches my hand and pulls me into a hug. 

"Do you know the gender?" He asks. "I don't know. But I will see soon." I say. "No you won't." He mutters. "Brock, I can do this. I am strong enough even though everyone sees me as a weak Omega." I say and look at Brock as he stands. "Look at you already. But if this is what you truly want, then that is okay." Brock says. I wipe a tear that escapes quickly and smile at him. "Thank you for understanding. Where are you going?" I ask. "I'm afraid of how it is going to end. I do not want to stay around to watch." He says and leaves the room. I take rough breathes and look down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brock leans against the motorcycle and growls. He needs to tell the others. Brock growls and turns into his wolf form and howls. He runs through the woods and he huffs and pants as he sprints to meet with the others. He meets up with them so quickly. Everyone was talking in their minds so fast that Brock could only catch a few lines of what they are saying. 

"It is true, Brock?"

"What will it be?"

"It's growing fast."

"It's unnatural. "

"Dangerous."

"Monstrosity. "

Sam walks up. His teeth bared. "We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred will kill us. It will not be able to control its thirst. " He says. "You mean kill Bucky?" T'challah asks. "We must kill it before its born." Sam says. "Now?" Brock asks. "His choice affects us all." Sam snarls. "But Bucky is human. Our protection applies to him." Brock says. He can't kill Bucky. There is no way he can. "She's dying anyway!" Pepper yells and both Pepper and Brock fight. Sam quickly stops them and the two wolves growl at each other. "We hae real enemies to fight." Sam says. "Tonight?" Broc asks. 

Sam walks towards him and growls and Brock puts his head down and whines. "You will fight with us." Sam demands. Brock remembers the promise he told the Omega. He promised Bucky that we will protect him no matter what. Brock will always love the Omega. Anger ran through Brock's body. "I will not. I am the grandson of the chief. I wasn't born to follow you or anyone!" Brock snarls and runs off.

He returns to the Rogers house and he hear a snap of a twig and he turns to see T'challah. "Don't worry, they are not following us." T'challah says. "What do you think you are doing?" Brock asks. "I left Sam's pack." T'challah says. "Go home, T'challah." Brock says. "I won't stand behind him." T'challah says scowling. T'challah was also friends with Bucky, Brock knew that. But is he really ready to fight his brothers and sisters? 

"Look, I'm just on my own here." Brock says hoping that the young wolf will understand. "Great and I got your back." T'challah says. Brock was getting fustrated here. "No, you don't. If Sam comes after Bucky, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?" Brock asks. T'challah looked sad. "If it's the right thing to do." T'challah says. Brock sighs. T'challah sure does know how to say the right thing. "Okay, you can stay just please be careful. I am going to give the Rogers a heads up." Brock says. 

Brock reaches up to Steve. He walked up to Brock. "Get ready, they are after Bucky." Brock says. "They are not going to touch him." Steve says. "Agreed." Brock says then leaves. At least they can agree on something. Pepper comes out. "Man I can smell him all the way out here." She says. "What are you doing here?" Brock asks irrated. "Had to make sure my little brother doesn't kill himself." She comments. "Go away Pepper, I can take care of myself." T'challah says. "See you just thinking that proves you need a babysitter." Pepper retorts. "Did Sam send you?" Brock asks. "Sam didn't know I left." The second she finishes her sentence they hear wolf howls. "I think he just found out." T'challah says. 

"Brock I know what his plan is." She says. Brock stops. Pepper might just be helpful. "Tell me." Brock says and she nods.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come out at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity. " Brock says to some of the family members. They all agreed that Bucky shouldn't learn of this. He is after all depressed enough. "He won't get through without a fight." Thor says. Brock nods agreeing with the big tall blonde. "No fights. We won't be the ones breaking the treaty." Joseph says. "The treaty is nothing in Sam's mind." Brock says. "Not in ours." Sarah says. 

"Joseph, no one hunted in weaks." Thor says reminding Joseph. "We will make do." Sarah says for the sake of Bucky. "You done us a great service Brock thank you." Joseph says. Brock sits down. "How is Buck?" Brock asks. Sarah sighs. "He is having a hard time. With everyone always fighting in front of him and Steve refusing to look at him, he is not doing good." Sarah says. "Shouldn't someone hit Steve on the back of the head and tell him to wise up?" Brock asks. The others chuckle. "Well." Joseph says and stands up. "I need to do a check up on Bucky anyway." He says and leaves the room. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sigh and wait for Joseph to finish up. I was honestly surprised that Steve decided to be there as well. I had to hide the spike of pain in my heart from Steve still refusing to look at me. I don't know why he as to put me through this. Why doesn't he want the child? Seems like I am the only one that wants it. Maybe after I give birth, I can run. Take my baby with me and get out of there. I refuse to let the child grow up with a family that never wanted it. That will put me and my kid through depression. 

"Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters, haven't punctured anything." Joseph says. "Yet." Steve mutters. "Steve!" I snap causing him to shut up. "Steve don't." Joseph says. "Dad it's killing him. Bucky, it's crushing you from the inside out. Dad tell him what you told me." Steve snaps. I rolled my eyes but bit my tounge. Joseph sighs and gave me a apologetic look. "Just tell me." I say quietly and look down. "It's too strong. It won't allow you to have the proper nutritions you need, it's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it and I'm sorry but at this rate your heart will give out before you deliver." Joseph says. 

"Then I will hold on as long as I can." I say firmly. Joseph sighs and smiles. He walks out and I look down. "I can't lose you." Steve says. You already have. I was tempted to say that but I hold back. "I'm sorry. But it will need you, it was a part of me." I say. Steve laughs bitterly ad shakes his head. "Do you honestly think that I love that thing in you if it kills you." Steve snarls. "I don't see it that way." I say with my voice cracking. "Bucky we are supposed to be partners, remember? But you decide this on your own. You decide to leave me." Steve says. My anger finally took over. "Fuck you Steve. You pushed me away. You refuse to look at me or even touch me. When you say that you can't lose me, well you pratically lost me already. If you truly loved me then you would be loving this baby like me. Or spending as much time as possible with me." I snap. Steve stays silent. 

After a few seconds past tears fell. "That's what I thought. Get out." I say and cover my mouth wth my hand to stiffle my sob and look away. I hear his footsteps walk out and the door close. I cried so hard for at least an hour before Jane came in. How dare him? To talk about how he can't lose me when I haven't heard him say I love you in a month. No touch, no kiss, not even a look in the eye. I sniffle and I feel her place her hand onto my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you washed up." She whispers and I nod. I walk with her into the bathroom and I take my clothes off and grab the robe and put it on. 

When the tub was full I stand up and look in the mirror. I lower my robe a little bit to see my cheeks hallow and my shoulder blades sticking out. I look up to see Steve and Jane closes the door. She helps me in the tub and washes my hair softly and gently. I close my eyes and lean into her touch. "You became touch starved." Jane observes. I stay silent and she lowers her other hand to keep it on my neck the whole time. I sigh feeling a whole lot better now. "I'm sorry this is happening to you." She whispers. I shake my head and touch my stomach. "I bet he or she will be beautiful." Jane says. I smile at her. "Thank you." I say softly. She stops. "For what?" She asks. "For staying by my side. Helping me through this whole situation." I say. She smiles and stands up and grabs a towel. "I'm sorry for being rude to you this whole time." She says. "It's okay." I say and she wraps the towel around my body. 

She helps me to the couh and I shiver but ignore everyone. "Are you cold?" Steve asks. I look at him with wide eyes. I was shocked, he actually talked to me. "Yeah." I say roughly filled by so many emotions. "I got it." Brock says and moves over and tuches my leg. I instantly felt warm. "Thank you." I say. Brock nods and smiles. "Do we know yet?" He asks. I shake my head while everyone else looked at us confused. "It decided to be a surprised." I say. She nods. I squeeze my eyes shut. Steve grabs the trash can. 

I gasp and breath heavily but nothing comes up. "We need to find a way to get food into your system." Joseph says. Steve all of a sudden looks at Brock. "You may have a point. Brock came up wuth a idea." Steve says. "Well it wasn't a idea, it was more of a snide comment. I said it might be hungry." Brock says. I smile and look down at my swollen stomach. "It's hungry." I say. Joseph gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Hold up." Steve says and walks into the kitchen with Joseph.

Steve walks up and hands me a strofoam cup with a straw. "Just so you can take it easier." Steve says. I smile and take it. "I think I'm going to be sick." Brock says and moves to the other side of the couch making me cold and miss the warmth instantly. I take a deep breah and take a sip. The taste was well, different then I expected. It was actaully pretty good. Werid, I thought it was going to taste disgusting and the worst thing I ever tasted in my whole life. The others look waiting for my comment. "It tastes good." I say and they were relieved I could tell. 

I take a extra, longer sip. I close my eyes and I feel so, so much better. Joseph puts his fingers on my wrist looking for the pulse. "Your pulse is already getting stronger." Joseph says and everyone was smiling. Steve looked so sad. Everyone noticed and left the room so it was only us two. Steve sits down beside me. "Bucky, I am so, so sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you until you snapped at me. I felt so gulity ever since." He says and tears fell down his face. I frown and cup his cheek. "Hey it's okay. You were scared. You thought I was going to die." I say. Steve shakes his head and holds me close to him. 

"No you don't understand Buck. We go married and I was supposed to fully support you on your decision but instead I completely rejected you. I failed you. You have no idea how sorry I am, I do really love you." Steve says. I was on the verge of tears thanks to fucking pregnancy hormones but I felt happy. "You are here now. That is what matters and I love you too Stevie." I say. "Thats a new nickname. Only you can call me that." Steve says making me giggle. "Yoy are the best thing that ever happento me and now that we have a chance with the baby. Oh god I am so sorry for calling it a thing." He says. "Hey, you were scared. You didn't know if it even was a baby." I say making him smile and chuckle. "I promise you that from now on I will be right by your side." Steve says and touches my cheek that I instantly nuzzle into. 

"Touch-starved. I'm sorry." He whispers. "It's fine." I whisper and pull him into a kiss. God I miss kissing him. "I love you." He says rather pathetically and I smile at him. "I love you too." I whisper and he kisses me again.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew I had to call my dad. George would be worrying like crazy and might try to find me. I grab my cell phone and dialed his number. "Buck? Oh sweet jesus I miss you so much. Please say you are coming home?" George asks. I smile sadly. "Not yet Dad, I am better but I still need medical treatment. This sickness really got me." I say. "Really?" He asks sadly. I sigh. Yeah, they are transfering me to a medical center in Switzerland." I lie. Jesus I am so bad, I am so going to get grounded for this. "What? No you are not going to Switzerland. Bucky no I am going on a plane." George says. "Dad! It's really more of a spa than anything else and anyway I bet I will be better by the time you arrive." I say. 

"Are you sure?" George asks. "Yeah dad. Look I gotta go. I love you." I say when I see Steve walk in. "Buck.... I love you too." George says. "Bye." I say and hang up. Steve sighs and kneels in front of me and grabs both of my hands. He is most likely to say sorry. He has been doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry that I have been so angry lately. Steve says.

See, told you.

"I would be too." I say. He smiles shyly. "I've left you alone in this." Steve says laying his hed onto my leg. I run my fingers through his blonde hair and I feel him relax. "That's marriage. " I say and he chuckles. "They do say that the first year is the hardest. " Steve says making us both laugh. Steve then stops and frowns. "What was that?" He asks. "What?" I ask. "I just thought I heard....." He trails off. "Stevie? What's wrong?" I ask getting concerned. "Keep talking." He demands all of a sudden. "Like what?" I ask laughing a little. He smiles and says nothing. "Steve?" I ask sitting up straighter but he touches my swollen stomach. I furrow my eyebrows. What is wrong with my husband? 

"He likes th sound of your voice." Steve says. My eyes widen and I was shocked. Wait, can Steve read its mind? " You can hear him? Wait him?" I ask rasing my eyebrow. "When I picture the baby, I picture it as a boy." He says. "What if it is a girl?" I ask. "Then it's a girl. I will love our child no matter what." He says. I smile. "He can hear my voice as well. He likes the sound of my voice too." He says and I giggle and I was on the verge of tears. "What do you hear?" I ask smiling. "It's so strange. I thought I was like me but no, he is more like you Bucky. Good, pure. He is so happy." He says while rubbing my stomach and this time the tears fall. I laugh. 

"Of course you are. How can you not be? I love you so much. What do you hear now?" I ask waiting for his response. "He loves you too Bucky." He says and I laugh wetly and Steve kisses my stomach. "I love you." I say. Steve smiles. "I love you too Buck." He says and pulls me into a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brock walks into the kitchen. "You wanted to talk to me." Brock says. "Yeah we need your help." Sarah says. "What do you mean?" Brock asks sitting down. "We are low on blood. We need more for Bucky." Joseph says. That immediately catches the wolf attention. "Show me." He demands. Joseph shows them and there was only three packs left. "So, that's the last of it?" Brock asks worried. "Bucky could deliver early as tomorrow. If he is to survive we need more right now." Joseph says. 

"And you need to feed. You need to be at the strongest." Sarah says to her husband lightly touching him on the shoulder. "You guys are the enemies now. Sam won't hesitate to kill you on the spot." Brock warns. "Thor will come with us. He is the strongest." Sarah says firmly. "That won't be enough." Brock says sternly. "We have no choice here Brock. We have no options left. We have to try now." Joseph says. "You risk your lives for him?" Brock asks. 

"Yes. Bucky is part of our family now." Sarah says. "Yeah, I can see that. This really is a family. I know what I have to do." Brock says. They huddled close so Brock could tell his plan and they all agree and the plan was going to take action tonight. 

Brock heads out with Pepper and T'callah. He told the the plan he just hoped that they acted well. They walk onto Sam's territory and waits. "Brock! They're coming!" T'challah and they get ready and play the act. "We should change form. We can't protect ourselves like this." Pepper starts. "No. I just wanna talk. It would be nice to hear you too!" Brock says loudly so they could hear them. 

Paul, Jake and Embry shows up. "This isn't your territory anymore. How are your new family treating you?" Paul asks. "Just great." Bock says smirking. "You coming back Brock?" Jake asks. "Not until I finish this." Brock says. "Then what do you want?" Embry asks. "I want you to take Pepper and T'challah back." Brock says sternly. "What!" Pepper says loudly and clearly betrayed. She is totally faking it but she is a good actress. "Brock!" T'challah says heart broken. He is young but he has potential. "Quiet!" He snap. "I want them to be safe. And I want this over, I need Sam to wait. Wait until Bucky is seperated from the problem." Brock says. "You mean till he's dead?" Paul asks and Brock clenches his jaw. 

"Ease up Paul." Embry says. He was Brock's friend but will always be Brock's friend no matter what. "Then what?" Paul snaps at Embry causing him to flinch. Brock huffs. "Tell Sam when the moment comes, that I will be the one to destroy it." Brock says crossing the line. "Brock." T'challah says shocked. "I'm the only one who can. They trust me." Brock growls. 

Not too far from Brock and the others Sarah, Joseph and Thor runs through the woods. Two other wolves were chasing the and they were fast. They knocked Sarah down but Thor quickly throws the wolf off of her. They sprint and jump over the river landing onto there territory and run off as the wolves howl. 

Paul growls. "You played us!" He yells furious. "They need blood for Bucky." Brock says and they run off. Broc relaxes and looks at Pepper and T'challah. "Good job guys." He praises. "But you aren't actually killing the baby are you?" T'challah asks. "What? No, of course not. No way in hell I would hurt Bucky like that." Brock says and he sees the younger wolf relax. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jane and I were talking as Steve and Brock came in. "Hey, yo okay?" I ask when Brock comes closer. "Yeah, I'm not the one carrying a demon." He teases and I rolled my eyes. "This is pretty important. You should tell them." Jane says not giving up on the conversation that we were talking about before the Alpha's came in. "What now?" Brock asks. "Jane is trying to get Bucky to pick baby names." Steve says trying to be helpful. 

"Well, let's hear them." Brock says and sits down. "Well for the boy I was thinking.... maybe Justin." I say. "Okay." Brock says. "And for the girl I was thinking Katrina Winter Rogers." I say. I feel pretty strong that the baby is going to be a girl. After all I am the child's mother. "Katrina?" Brock questions. 

Was the name bad? "Is it too werid?" I ask doubting myself at the moment. "Uhhhhh." Broc says. "No. I think it is beautiful. Unique for this situation." Steve says and I smile. "He likes it." I say smugly. Okay now that you think about it. it is really beautiful." Jane says. I smile. Can you pass me my drink?" I ask as Natasha comes in. She passes me the cup and I bend to reach for it when I hear a loud snap and unbearable pain ran through my body. I couldn't scream the only thing I could get out was a gasp and a whimper as the pain was too fierce to even speak. 

I went down hard but both girls helped me down and Steve catches my head before it smacks the ground. Intense pain ran through my stomach and Steve picks me up quickly. They quickly got me to Joseph's medical lab. Natasha was on the phone, probably calling him and Steve looked so scared. I must be in labour and I whine in distressed. "Jane pass me the morphine." Steve demands and she dose. 

I pant roughly and slam my head back into the pillows and tears run down my cheeks. "Joseph says that the placenta must have detached." She says. Steve curses. "Hang in there baby." Steve says. 'Stevie, it hurts." I whimper out. "I know, but it will be over soon." Steve says. "He's comin as fast as he can." Natasha informs and ends the phone call. Jane grbs the scalpel. "We need to do it ourselves." She says but Steve grabs her wrist. 

"We need to let the drug kick in." Steve says. "The baby is dying!" She says loudly. I gasp and whine. "Get her out now!" I yell as a new round of pain licks up my broken spine. Must be why I can't move my legs. Its going to fucking hurt but I wasn't going to carry my child only to have it die now. "Look at me Bucky." Brock says and I do. I wasn't totally sure who cut my stomach open but I shrieked as the pain becomes ten times worse. I yell on top of my lungs like I was screaming murder. 

I see Jane hesitate and Brock tackle her down. "Natasha get her out of here!" Steve yells and she does. I continue to scream in pain and my fingers big into the medical bed. "Chamge him! He's dying!" Broc yells. "Not yet. He is still in there." He says and my vision was blurring but I see him bend down and do something and my body instantly relaxes and I hear a baby cry. The baby cry pierces the room. Steve smiles. "Hi baby. It's Katrina." He says. I knew it was going to be a girl. Mother's knows best after all. I smile as I see her little body. "You're so beautiful." I whisper quietly. 

My breathing slows and I let my eyes close. It was so hard to open them again. "Steve." I whisper and my vision goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bucky?" Brock asks. 

Steve's heart threatens to stop. No. No, no, no this can not be happening. "Bucky!" Brock yells and shakes the Omega. The love of his life that is pale, skinny, dying but still wanted Katrina. Katrina who he was still holding in his arms. "Brock take Katrina." Steve demands and holds the baby out towards Brock. "Keep that thing away from him me." Brock snarls as if the child was disgusting. 

Jane comes in. "Steve let me have her. I am okay, I promise." Jane says. Steve had no choice but too. Steve needs to take action if somebody would just take the baby girl. Jane takes her quickly and smiles. Steve always knew that Jane wanted kids and she was miserable when she couldn't have kids. Steve runs around and pulls out a large syringe. "Okay." Steve whispers to himself and pushes the syringe into Bucky's chest. Right over his heart.

"What is that?" Brock asks. He pushes the liquid down into his lover's heart. "My venom." Steve says. Steve pulls it out and touches Bucky's cold cheek. "I love you." Steve whispers and kisses his forehead. Steve waits but after a few minutes, nothing changed. Why isn't working? "No, no, no, no come on." Steve whispers some what pathetically and stars to perform CPR. "You're okay. It's suppose to be working. Come on, come on." Steve says pushing onto the brunette's chest. 

Brock chokes on his breath. Steve killed him. Anger ran through the wolves body. "I won't kill you. That will be too easy, you deserve to suffer from this." Brock snarls and storms out of the room. Tears start to fall down Steve's eyes and he starts to sob. "You're not dead, you're not dead. Comeon baby, come on. It will work, it has to work. Please, please Bucky, baby Bucky." Steve whispers and starts to bite Bucky's neck and put his venom into his body. He bites Bucky in a few more places and then starts to cry.

"I can't lose you. I love you too much." Steve says and then places a gentle kiss onto Bucky's cold dry lips. He places his hand onto Bucky's eyelids and slide them closed so he could at least look more peaceful. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brok runs out of the house in tears. Pepper and T'challa look at him sadly. With pity in their eyes and Brock hates it. Brock kicks his bike and it flys off into the woods. "Is he-" Pepper starts

Brock collapses onto the ground. "Bucky's dead." Brock sobs out and both Pepper and T'challah looks down. Pepper grabs onto her little brother's hand and squeezes. She knew Bucky and her brother were close friends. He also needs comfort but she knew her little brother is stong as T'challah squeezes her hand back. 

Back at Rumlow's house Sam storms out as Derek tries to follow as fast as he could on his wheelchair. "Don't you dare hurt my boy Sam!" Derek yells. "We might have no choice." Sam says turning towards the older man. "I don't care what he has done just please don't kill him." Derek pleads almost in tears for his son. Sam sighs but then Paul runs up and whispers into his ear. "Bucky's dead." Paul whisper. Sam closes his eyes. Damn it. "I'm sorry Derek. I just thought that you should know. Bucky's dead, let's go." Sam says and the wolves all run off. Derek looks down and sighs. 

How the hell is he supposed to tell George? 

Brock was rocking back and fourth. Bucky is dead. Brock loved him and Steve had to kill him. No, not Steve but that stupid child. Katrina Winter Rogers. She killed the love of his life. Even though Bucky choose Steve, he knew that the Omega still loved him. He knew that at least he could see Bucky happy. Smiling and laughing and that blood sucker monster of a child took that away from him. 

The anger consumed him. The child should be killed and he is the one that is going to do it. Broc stands and walks into the house. "Brock." T'challah says worried and went to stop him but Pepper, his adopted older sister places a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't. " She says and T'challah looks towards his sister. "But what if Bucky is alive? The venom might just be working slower. Didn't you think of that? If Brock does kill the baby and Bucky wakes up...... god knows what will happen." T'challah, the youngest wolf explains. Trying to get his older sister to see. 

She sighs. "Maybe you are right. Okay lets go. We need to save Katrina." Pepper says and they run into the house. 

Steve was stroking Bucky's cheek and hair. "You can't be dead, you just can't be." Steve whispers. Natasha comes up with Clint. "He's not. I am seeing his future. The venom is working. We need to get him ready." Natasha says touching Steve's shoulder softly. Steve laughs in relief and sniffles. Natasha pulls him into a hug. "Go on, I got this. You need to hunt." Natasha says softly and Steve nods. 'Okay." He whispers.

Brock storms in and walks towards Katrina. He was behind Jane so she didn't realize as he walks dead silent. Katrina slide her eyes to Brock's and they stare at each other. He drops to his knees onto the carpet as he sees their future together. He sees her growing up and them together. Getting married and seeing Bucky? He must be still alive. Brock just imprinted on Katrina.

Bucky is going to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

The wolves run through the woods as they sprint towards the Roger's house. They growl as the black wolf leads. Sam Wilson was done and they had to get rid of that thing that killed Bucky Barnes. Or well Rogers. He howls and they speed up the pace.

Steve stops when he hears the howl. The other Rogers run out. "Sam's pack is coming!" Thor says and everyone gets ready to fight. "We are outnumbered." Jane says nervously. "By a lot." Natasha adds. "I won't let them hurt my family." Steve threatens. "We are weak. We haven't hunted in weaks." Joseph says. "I don't care." Steve growls and they fight. The wolves fought hard because they knew they had a advantage. The vampires are weak and the wolves are not. 

Pepper and T'challah comes and stops. "Oh my god." Pepper whispers. "Com on, we need to help." T'challah says and turns and tackles Embry off of Natasha. Pepper sighs. "Damn it little brother." She mutters to herself then she Sarah having a hard time. "Fine." She grumbles and turns so she could tackle one off of Sarah while she gets rid of the second one. They stop and nod at each other. 

Brock storms out. He needs to stop this before one of his brother's kill the Rogers. "Stop!" He yells and jumps in front of the Rogers. Sam goes to attack and Brock turns and growls. Steve gasps and gaps a him. "If you kill her, you kill me!" Brock yells after he turns again. 

"Brock imprinted on her. They can't hurt her, whoever the wolf imprinted on cannot be harm, it is their most absolute law." Steve says as they back up. Sam growls then howls. They turn and run off. Thor chuckles. "Wait until Bucky learns this." He says. Jane laughs. "Oh I know." She says almost evil. 

Brock winces when Steve smacks him on the shoulder. "I'm not impressed but yeah I hate to break it to you. Bucky is a mother now and he is going to kill you when he finds out that you imprinted on Katrina before he even held her for the first time." Steve says. "Oh I know." Brock says. "Believe me I do." He whispers. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natasha and Jane gently washes Bucky down with soft sponges and warm water as Clint and Steve dresses him. Steve could see the difference now. Bucky's hair was becoming darker and thicker, the colour coming back. His body was becoming fuller and his spine was fixed when it has snapped hours ago. 

Once they were done Steve was a nervous wreck. "He shouldn't be this still." Steve comments. "It's the morphine." Joseph says. Steve should trust his father but he still couldn't help but feel the worst. What if the venom actually isn't working? What if Bucky actually dies? "Maybe I was too late." Steve says miserable. Joseph chuckles and takes his son's hand. "No Steve, listen to his heart." Joseh says and places the hand onto Bucky's chest. Stve listen hard and held his breath. _Thump, thump._ Steve smiles and aughs breathlessly. Bucky is alive, the venom was working. Steve knew it. 

"Come on." Natasha says. Everyone turned and left. Steve watches and stays by the doorway. He needs to see Bucky wake up. He has to. He sees Bucky's body fills out and his skin becomes a healthy glow. By god he looked gorgeous, like the Bucky he was before Steve almost killed him with the baby. He watches as Bucky takes a breath. Steve blinks and walks towards his lover. 

He stops in front of him and lightly touches his face. Bucky takes another breath and his eyes snap open, revealing bright red eyes. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A blonde girl walks down the hallway with a note on a silver platter that she is holding in her hand.She was nervous, hoping that she doesn't fuck up her chance to become a vampire. She enters the room and hands the note to the Red Skull. The man grabs the note and reads it. "Oh, it's from Joesph, which is spelt with a S, sweet Bianca." She says. She pales and two guard step up to stand beside her.

"He's added a new member to the family." Red Skull says delighted. "Ah." Nick says. "Increasing his power." Armin Zola says. Red Skull sighs and sees Bianca still standing there nervously. He waves his hand and the guards grab onto her arms. She screams as she is being dragged away. 

"First it is the spelling, then the grammar." Red Skull says dissapointed while handed the note to Nick Fury. "At least our dispute with the Rogers are over." Nick says. Red Skull chuckles. "Over?" He asks while smirking. "Mmmm?" Nick asks confused. Red Skull smiles and puts his hands together. "Goodness no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human." The Skull says. 

"And what might that be?" Zola asks. Both Zola and Nick wait for his answers. "Why brother, I thought you understood. " Red Skull says then grins, a sick grin. 

"They have something I want."


End file.
